La magia di Neverland
by July'sStories
Summary: Ho sempre cercato io la magia, poi un giorno, inaspettatamente, lei è venuta a trovarmi.


Neverland

- La Promessa -

_Ho sempre cercato la magia, poi un giorno, inaspettatamente, lei è venuta a trovarmi._

La sera era fredda, come molte altre a Londra d'inverno. Nulla era speciale, né diverso dalle altre sere: c'erano gli uomini che tornavano dal lavoro ansiosi di riabbracciare le loro mogli; c'erano gli ubriaconi nei pub che cantavano allegramente; le famiglie riunite a cena; e poi c'era la torre dell'orologio, con il suo instancabile ticchettio, che segnava le nove di sera.

In una casa poco lontana dal Big Bang c'era una bambina, troppo piccola per cenare così tardi, che la mamma aveva messo a letto da una mezz'oretta. La bambina, che di nome faceva Julie, aveva lunghissimi capelli castano-biondi ricci alle punte, gli occhi del colore dei prati in primavera, le labbra a cuore rosa che avevano una piccola fessura sul lato sinistro che si manifestava quando sorrideva dolcemente. Quella fessura l'aveva ereditata dalla madre; una delle donne più belle e conosciute di Londra, che in gioventù aveva fatto molti cuori infranti.

La bambina stava guardando il cielo appoggiata alla ringhiera del balconcino della camera che condivideva col fratello maggiore, che, più grande di lei di sette anni, stava ancora cenando con la famiglia. Ma a Julie non importava di star con gli adulti fino a tardi, lei guardava il cielo cercando due stelle speciali. Due stelle molto luminose vicine l'una all'altra.

Sapeva che c'erano lì, da qualche parte. E sapeva anche che se le avesse trovate un ragazzo dai capelli marroni, dal sorriso sfacciato e, stranamente senza ombra, sarebbe venuto da lei.

Sapeva...

Il cielo, però, era così grande e lei era così piccola, come sarebbe riuscita a trovare le stelle? Le aveva cercata a tal punto che, a volte, pensava che non esistessero, ma rattristata, scacciava il pensiero poco felice e continuava la sua ricerca.

Quella sera, come ogni sera, sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscita, che le avrebbe trovate.

Stava scrutando il cielo quando decise di fare una cosa che non aveva mai fatto: salì sulla ringhiera e poi sul tetto arrampicandosi lungo la grondaia come un ragnetto. Arrivò in cima, si sedette sulle tegole un po' bagnate dall'umidità e volse di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo.

Non molto lontano, un ragazzo volava annoiato, cercando qualcosa d'interessante da fare, quando si accorse della bambina, seduta pericolosamente sul tetto. Il ragazzo aveva abiti per così dire _selvaggi, _capelli arruffati, un cappello verde come i vestiti e un'espressione incuriosita sul volto.

"Che ci fa una bambina piccola seduta su un tetto? Potrebbe cadere e non credo che sappia volare.." Disse ad una piccola luce vicino a lui. La lucina era piccola e luminosa, dalle aluzze fragili ma forti che la facevano svolazzare qua e là.

La bambina seduta sul tetto sentì la voce proveniente da non molto lontana e, un po' spaventata, un po' curiosa, si girò verso l'individuo sconosciuto; ma nel farlo perse l'equilibrio e ruzzolò giù dal tetto.

Chiuse gli occhi per la paura ed aspettò l'impatto con il suolo, che non arrivò. Sentì delle braccia che la prendevano e aprì gli occhi: un ragazzo col viso dai tratti morbidi la teneva in braccio a "mo da sposa".

Il ragazzo atterrò sulla ringhiera del balconcino di camera della piccola tenendola ancora in braccio. July lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati per l'incredulità, lui ricambiava il suo sguardo con un sorriso. Poi, volò dentro la casa della bambina e l'appoggiò finalmente atterra nella sua cameretta.

"Ciao." Le disse.

"Ciao." Rispose July.

"Oh," Disse il ragazzo come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa, poi s'inchinò dicendo: "Il mio nome è Peter il Pan, ma per gli amici Peter."

Anche la bambina s'inchinò profondamente. "Il mio nome è July Marie Anne."

"July per me va bene!" In quel momento una lucina svolazzò dentro la camera. "Lei invece si chiama Campanellino Trilli."

La bambina era eccitatissima. Veramente tutto questo stava avvenendo?

"Tu vieni da Neverland?" Chiese.

"Sì." Rispose. Poi grattandosi la testa chiese: "Ma tu come la conosci?"

"C'è una leggenda su Neverland. Io ci ho sempre creduto, ma qui tutti pensano che sia solo una storia. Non la conosci?"

"No. Ma la gente deve assolutamente pensare che sia solo questo." Disse più cupo.

"Perché?" Gli chiese.

"Sai, se la gente pensa che sia solo una storia, nessuno la cercherà. Ma se la gente la cercasse o peggio dovesse trovare Neverland, lì non ci sarebbe più pace. Tutti vorrebbero venirci e farne chissà cosa, forse la metterebbero in vendita." La informò sedendosi sulla parte superiore della spalliera di una sedia.

Ci fu una pausa che sembrò durare in eterno, poi Peter Pan disse: "Scusa, ma tu che ci facevi sul tetto?"

"Io cercavo le stelle che portano a Neverland." Ammise July.

"Ma non le si possono vedere qui. Le stelle di Neverland sono invisibili a Londra per via delle luci della città."

"Ah... ecco perché non riuscivo mai a trovarle." Disse lei. "Comunque, grazie per avermi salvato."

"Prego." Disse semplicemente, poi si girò verso la finestra alzandosi "Ora però devo andare-"

"Portami con te!" Lo interruppe lei prendendogli il braccio con le mani piccole.

"Quanti anni hai?" Chiese lui

"Io ho sei anni." Disse un po' timida lei.

"Sei troppo piccola per venire, Neverland può essere divertente, ma ci sono anche i pirati." Con questo stava per andarsene con Trilli (che lo tirava per la maglia), ma vedendo la faccia triste e delusa della bambina pensò di fare qualcosa per lei: "Facciamo così" iniziò "quando sarai più grande, ma non adulta," specificò "ti verrò a prendere e ti porterò a Neverland, July."

"Promettilo! Dammi la tua parola che verrai." Pretese lei spaventata dal fatto che potessero essere solo tutte parole.

"Te lo prometto." Disse sincero Peter, e s'inchinò. Anche July s'inchinò facendo la riverenza come le principesse e pochi secondi dopo, il tempo di alzare il capo, vide volar via Peter Pan con Trilli al seguito, verso Neverland.

"July!" Disse la signora Matilde entrando in camera della figlia. "Cosa ci fai ancora sveglia?"

"Mamma sai chi c'era qui poco fa?" Chiese sapendo che la mamma non avrebbe mai indovinato.

"No tesoro, non lo so." Disse facendo segno alla bambina di andare a letto.

"Mamma," disse July piena d'entusiasmo "prima qui c'erano Peter Pan e Trilli, e mi hanno detto che quando sarò più grande mi verranno a prendere e mi porteranno con loro a Neverland!"

July entrò nel letto caldo ed accogliente, che d'inverno era il miglior rifugio dal freddo.

"Davvero? Che bello! E quando tornerai, mi racconterai tutto!" Disse la mamma rimboccando le coperte alla figlia

"Sì! Ti dirò delle sirene e dei pellerossa e dei pirati e dei bimbi sperduti..."

"Va bene tesoro, ma per il momento è meglio che tu dorma." Disse dando alla figlia un'amorevole bacio sulla fronte. "Buona notte."

"Buona notte, mamma." La salutò la bambina.

La mamma uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Appena questa fu chiusa, July prese il diario che i genitori le avevano regalato per far in modo che si esercitasse a scrivere, accese il lumino sul suo comodino, aprì una nuova pagina, intinse la penna nel calamaio, anch'esso sul suo comodino, e iniziò a scrivere...

21 dicembre 1923

Caro diario,

oggi ti scrivo di un avvenimento importante:

Peter Pan mi ha fatto visita e mi ha promesso che quando sarò più grande, mi porterà finalmente a Neverland!

... e scrisse fedelmente, tutto quello che era successo quella sera.

Quando il grande orologio ebbe battuto le undici di sera, July decise di chiudere tutto e di addormentarsi...


End file.
